souofandomcom-20200213-history
SoUO Wiki
Welcome to the Shoebox of Unhealthy Obsession Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Proin nibh sapien, semper maximus arcu at, lobortis feugiat nisi. Donec fermentum ultrices suscipit. Phasellus id facilisis metus, nec viverra lacus. Nullam a sapien accumsan, ullamcorper nisi in, pellentesque nibh. Mauris suscipit consectetur venenatis. Class aptent taciti sociosqu ad litora torquent per conubia nostra, per inceptos himenaeos. Donec eu lorem et lacus tristique fermentum at eu sapien. Nullam mollis dignissim ultrices. Sed accumsan tellus massa, sed malesuada lectus lobortis eget. Etiam pulvinar eros nec nulla eleifend vehicula. Integer convallis ultricies rutrum. In sodales, nisl ut fermentum malesuada, mauris augue vehicula augue, sit amet pellentesque nisl velit at sapien. Phasellus ornare dui vitae mi aliquam, eu rhoncus magna pretium. Sed at massa id lorem sollicitudin ultricies et non turpis. Suspendisse turpis orci, ultricies vitae varius sit amet, pellentesque ac quam. In id lorem arcu. Describe your topic The plan here is not to bombard people with mythology and folklore, but to make sure it is GOOD folklore and mythology. Meaning I show my sources to help you understand how the Tale is this way. By good, I mean well... you've probably seen the sites and even the printed books where people just make shit up. There's none of that foolishness here. Others have come before me just as I know that others will come after me; and all will be acknowledged and respected. Getting Around The Shoebox Index pages: Lists of things. - Medical - Plants Woods Seeds - Finding Vampires - Cure - Vampire Items - Vampire Hangouts - Days - Animals - Vampire Powers - Destroy - Prevent Attack - Categories (Types of Vampires) - Excerpts - Newspapers - Prevent Turning - Ways to Turn - Protective Incantations - 42 (Life the universe and everything) (wip) - Informants (wip) - Translations (wip) - Sources (wip) - Hunter Tools (wip) - Excerpts - Fiction (cultural impact only) (wip) - Excerpts - Books (wip) - Author Corner: Leo Allatius - Michael E. Bell - Augustin Calmet - Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Proin nibh sapien, semper maximus arcu at, lobortis feugiat nisi. Donec fermentum ultrices suscipit. Phasellus id facilisis metus, nec viverra lacus. Nullam a sapien accumsan, ullamcorper nisi in, pellentesque nibh. Mauris suscipit consectetur venenatis. Class aptent taciti sociosqu ad litora torquent per conubia nostra, per inceptos himenaeos. Donec eu lorem et lacus tristique fermentum at eu sapien. Nullam mollis dignissim ultrices. Sed accumsan tellus massa, sed malesuada lectus lobortis eget. Etiam pulvinar eros nec nulla eleifend vehicula. Integer convallis ultricies rutrum. In sodales, nisl ut fermentum malesuada, mauris augue vehicula augue, sit amet pellentesque nisl velit at sapien. Featured Hunter: Sabbatarian Featured Item: Mustard Seeds Featured Vampire: Queen of the Grave Working On / Under Construction Focusing On: Getting the List pages Started 42 (Life the universe and everything) (wip) - Informants (wip) - Translations (wip) - Sources (wip) - Hunter Tools (wip) - Excerpts - Fiction (cultural impact only) (wip) - Excerpts - Books (wip) Working On: Mustard Seeds - Medical - Plants Woods Seeds - Finding Vampires - Cure - Vampire Items - Vampire Hangouts - Sabbatarian - Days (List) - Animals (List) - Vampire Powers - Jolomari - Destroy - Prevent Attack - Categories (Types of Vampires) - Excerpts - Newspapers - Prevent Turning - Ways to Turn - Protective Incantations - Done-ish: No Author - No Title - Partial Title - Michael E. Bell - Sample Vampire - Leo Allatius - Augustin Calmet - Queen of the Grave - Haven't Touched Yet: Public Domain Gothic Fiction: Full Text: Mysterious Stranger - Full Text: Room in the Tower - Full Text: The Giaour - Full Text: Keats' Lamia - Clippings and Resources: Did Mercy Brown Become a Vampire? - Surprising Account of those Spectres Called Vampyres - Vermont Journal Apr 1822 - Ipswich Journal 5 Nov 1872 ListCitationsHuntingSeedsMaster ListStubsIndex Helping out Not sure where to start? *Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called Stubs and . Don't be shy, get in there. *Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the page!Templates *Check out our . *Have a look at the and help make finding articles easier by categorizing them! *To give feedback or just to say hi to the *Art: If you would like to Illustrate an entry HURRAY! All help is currently welcome and you are more than welcome to contribute. Though I must warn you that by default anything artwork posted to a Wikia is defaulted Creative Commons; Attribution, Share. so just be very mindful to double and triple check the Licence Box. There is an option available to maintain your copyright over your art. Category:About Latest activity Category:Browse